El fantasma
by Twilight-Edwella
Summary: "Quería que mi pequeña y frágil Bella tuviera una vida larga y próspera, y que viviera por mí. Que tuviera varios hijos, que encontrara un hombre que la adorara y la cuidara como la preciosa mujer que era" One-Shot


Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es mía.

Summary: "Quería que mi pequeña y frágil Bella tuviera una vida larga y próspera, y que viviera por mí. Que tuviera varios hijos, que encontrara un hombre que la adorara y la cuidara como la preciosa mujer que era" Él la observaba desde arriba, preguntándose cuanto faltaría para que volvieran a unirse sus corazones.

* * *

><p><strong>El Fantasma<strong>

Hacía ya casi siete años que estaba aquí.

Siete tortuosos y largos años.

Siete años flotando en el aire, desde aquel horrible accidente.

Siete años alejado de mi amada Bella. Tantas cosas tenía para decirle; Que la amaba, que mi vida era ella, que todo se había iluminado a su paso. Que la volvería a ver.

Que no se rindiera. Porque, ahora, mi existencia giraba en torno a observarla.

Siete años en los que no había abrazado a mi hermana pequeña, Alice. No había podido ser el padrino de su boda con Jasper, un muchacho al que acepté cuando vi el brillo especial en sus ojos como cuando yo observaba a Bella.

Amor, amor puro.

Quería que mi pequeña y frágil Bella tuviera una vida larga y próspera, y que viviera por mí. Que tuviera varios hijos, que encontrara un hombre que la adorara y la cuidara como la preciosa mujer que era.

Porque al final del camino, cuando ya no quedara vida en su cuerpo, vendría aquí, conmigo. Y continuaríamos juntos hasta el fin de los días, como debió ser desde un principio. Pero a veces el destino da vueltas locas.

Observé su expresión melancólica al mirar la ventana de la habitación por la que solía traspasar a escondidas por la noche.

Tantos recuerdos…

Dirigió su dulce mirada hasta la pequeña cama, donde habíamos dormido abrazados tantas veces que ya no podía contarlas.

Una noche, habíamos tenido una batalla de almohadas como dos niños de diez años, cuando ya teníamos casi diecinueve.

Sonreí inconcientemente, pero mi expresión se ensombreció cuando vi una lágrima rodar por su pálida mejilla.

No, no, no llores, mi ángel.

Los ángeles no deben llorar.

Pero, en contra a todo lo que había esperado, ella sonrío recordando algo, y murmuró unas palabras:

- Sé que estás ahí, en algún lado. Te amo, Edward Cullen. Y siempre lo haré – otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Si hubiera tenido corazón, probablemente este estaría fuera de mi pecho.

- Yo también te amo, ángel. No sabes cuanto. – murmuré, deseando que pudiera escucharme.

Entonces, como si me hubiera escuchado, sus ojos se iluminaron, y con una última mirada al lugar que habíamos compartido tantas cosas, sacó la última caja con sus objetos personales, y cerró la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios.

Yo sabía que ella estaba cerrando un capítulo de su vida. Iba a empezar de cero.

Y yo no podía estar allí para ella. Sólo Dios sabe cuanto dolía eso.

Con un fuerte abrazo a su padre, Charile Swan, el hombre que había cuidado a su hija como ninguno cuando yo me había ido. Y claro, estaba también su mejor amigo, Jacob Black. Él había hecho un verdadero cambio en ella. Había devuelto la alegría a sus ojos. Y le estaría eternamente agradecido por eso.

Mi amor recogió las cajas, y las colocó en su vieja camioneta roja. La misma de siempre.

Luego de que manejara unos quince minutos, puede entender a donde se dirigía;

El cementerio.

Condujo con cuidado, y con la mirada algo empañada.

Entre trompicones bajó de su raída camioneta, reí por eso, Bella jamás cambiaría. Por más que ahora tuviera veintiocho años, seguía siendo aniñada, inocente, torpe, y dulce.

Caminó un rato por el parque del cementerio, hasta que llegó a mi tumba.

Admito que en un comienzo me chocaba un poco ver mi propia tumba, pero, a estas alturas ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Estaba muerto, no había vuelta para eso.

"_Edward Anthony Cullen – 2004"_

"_Siempre estaré para los que me necesiten, _

_Sólo tienen que pensar en mí y recordar los buenos y malos momentos que pasamos juntos. No lloren, cruzaremos caminos otra vez"_

En el hospital me habían hecho escribir mi propio epitafio, porque así lo quería.

Estaba un poco grogui cuando lo escribí, pero lo había hecho pensando en Bella.

Ella sería fuerte, soportaría todo.

Se arrodilló frente a mi tumba, y más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

- Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, mi amor – dijo en un murmullo mientras con un fino dedo delineaba las letras escritas en mi epitafio –

- Te amo como nunca amé ni amaré a nadie; pero, Jacob es bueno para mí, ¿sabes? Aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste cuando estabas a punto de… - meneó la cabeza entristecida – ya sabes; "_Cásate, ten muchos hijos y sé feliz_" – sonrió tristemente – Tuve que ponerme a trabajar en eso. No hay muchos hombres que puedan soportar que yo todavía ame a otro hombre, esté entre nosotros o no.

- Y, milagrosamente, Jake es uno de ellos. Siempre ha estado ahí para mí, y yo… creo que quiero intentar algo con él – sonrió tímidamente. Pero de pronto, sus ojos de empañaron y se nublaron de tristeza.

- Te extraño tanto, Edward. No sé como soporto despertar todas las mañanas y no verte ahí, a mi lado. No escucharte cantar mientras te bañas, no ver tus preciosos ojos verdes. Hasta extraño el olor a quemado que dejabas en la cocina cuando intentabas hacer el desayuno – más lágrimas rodaron por sus blancas mejillas.

No, preciosa, no llores.

De alguna forma extraña, una brisa se levantó, provocando que algunos pétalos de rosa volaran hasta donde se encontraba mi amada.

- Sé que me escuchas, y sé que estás ahí – lloró más fuerte, y varios sollozos se escaparon de su pecho. Cada lágrima de ella dolía como ácido.

- Nos volveremos a ver, Edward Cullen – pronunció con voz segura aunque entrecortada por los hipidos – Viviré, sólo porque tu me lo pides. – dejó una rosa roja y una carta en mi tumba. No podía leer lo que decía, pero el gesto me conmovió hasta los huesos, que por cierto, no tenía.

**CINCUENTA Y DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Jacob Black tenía entre sus ya viejas manos la pequeña y frágil mano de mi amada. Seguían siendo delicadas a pesar del paso de los años.

Dos de sus cuatro nietos entraron a la habitación de hospital y la abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos.

La más pequeña, Leah, con quince años se largó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti, abuela? – dijo con la voz rota.

- "_Cásate, ten muchos hijos y sé feliz" _– repitió lo que yo le había dicho hace ya tantos años. Sonreí por eso, ella aún lo recordaba.

El otro muchacho, Jacob, con dieciocho, abrazó a su hermana como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

- Cuídala – murmuró Bella. Jacob le dedicó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos y asintió.

Luego entraron sus dos hijos, Edward Jacob y Renesmee.

Bella estaba loca, mira que ponerle a su hijo varón como yo…

Renesmee ya tenía cincuenta y un años, y los dos hijos eran suyos, Leah y Jacob. Tenía las facciones de su madre, finas y delicadas.

Edward, en cambio, era más parecido a su padre, robusto y de piel morena con cuarenta y cinco años.

Como un atropello, pasaron dos mellizos y se abalanzaron sobre su abuela. Ésta rió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y les devolvió el abrazo.

Isabella y Charile, con dieciséis años, eran la alegría de la familia Black. Ambos sonrieron, aunque por sus ojos corrían gruesas lágrimas.

- Ahora que ya están todos aquí, me gustaría decir unas últimas palabras – varios sollozos se oyeron, pero no presté atención. Me concentré en el rostro de mi amada, surcado por las arrugas pero igualmente hermoso. Sus ojos estaban empañados, pero sonreía.

- _"Siempre estaré para los que me necesiten, _

_Sólo tienen que pensar en mí y recordar los buenos y malos momentos que pasamos juntos. No lloren, cruzaremos caminos otra vez" _ ese será mi epitafio – anunció en un murmullo. – Los amo, nunca lo olviden. – se notaba cansada, le costaba hablar. Estaba muriendo.

- Vamos, Bells, ve con él - dijo Jacob con la voz tomada. Se notaba cuanto le dolía decir esas sencillas palabras .

- Gracias por todo – respondió mi amada en un suspiro, un lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero, cerró los ojos sonriendo.

Entonces supe que ella ya no estaba entre los vivos. Estaría conmigo, para siempre.

Sentí unas familiares y delicadas manos abrazándome por la espalda.

Bella – pensé con un suspiro.

Tenía el aspecto que había tenido cuando tenía veinte años, antes del accidente.

Acarició mi cara con cuidado, y me estremecí con su roce. Tan ansiado, tan necesitado.

Sin poder contenerme por más tiempo, la atraje hacia mí y la besé como un poseso. Escalofríos recorrían mi columna vertebral.

Nuestras lenguas jugaron juntas hasta que nos faltó el aire. Entonces juntó nuestras frentes y con voz clara pronunció:

-Te amo –

-Te amo, por siempre.

Y sellamos nuestra existencia con un dulce beso.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Bueno, ¿qué decir de esto más que necesitaba descargarme? Fue en un momento bastante triste. Y me constó lograr que las palabras fluyeran.

Pero en fin, espero no me maten por haber subido esto.

Besos!


End file.
